theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Nascosto, Nathel Fairweather
Early Life: Nathel Fairweather At first just a hopeful of the Light, chasing after the fading footsteps of his father, and grandfather, Nathel Fairweather stopped at nothing to devote himself fully to the Light! Starting at an early age of ten the young hopeful worked day in and day out. Doing whatever medial chore the Paladins and Priests at the Cathedrel of Stormwind needed to get done. From scrubbing the marble floors till they shined, to organizing the many books... 'For the Light! For Stormwind!' Nathel finally got his wish at the age of twenty, joining the Argent Dawn. Even though he was finally part of this large coalition he still did what he had done years before, but now instead of scrubbing floors and organizing books he performed excorcisms and banished the foul undead left and right on a daily bases. Even though this new life was tiring for the young paladin he loved it. Serving the light was all he wanted. 'A new dawn.' Through the years following Nathel grew to be a powerful Paladin, at the age of thirty. He wasn't around Light's Chapel when the event of the Scourge attack happened, but news of the Argent Crusade being formed was good enough for him. He was glad to be finally taking the fight to the basterd Prince, to Northrend. Nathel was on the first boat to Northrend, not being able to sleep or eat at all. He finally caught some shut eye after a few days of travel. After docking he helped whereever it was needed to create the Valiance Keep. Though after a few days of being ashore he soon found himself slaying the Nerubian army that formed at the front door! Forever faithful? After days of constant battle Nathel and a small regime moved farther into Northrend, straight to Icecrown. He didn't know it, but here was his final journey. Upon entering Icecrown his regime was attacked by a swarm of Scourge! He fought valiantly, taking down many of the undead monstrosities, but soon fell at the hands of a Geist. Being mauled. The Paladin laid there, bloody and short of breathe, in the snow. Begging for the Light to give him a second chance, he never got it. For the Scourge! He thought it was a nightmare, Nathel woke up. Still laying on the ground, but now surrounded by Necromancers. In a panic he picked up his blade and shield and shouted for them to stay back! The necromancers laughed. One clearing his throat "Alright,alright! Enough. My dear...Friend. You really should take a good look of yourself. Your Light has abandoned you! Like it has abandoned many others..." Nathel looked down, too see his hands boney, covered in rotting flesh. He felt his face, almost tearing off his cheek doing so. This shock hit him like a Abomination. He fell to his knees, wanting to cry. The Necromancer that spoke kneeled down, and held out his hand "Come with me, Nascosto, for you have a new life. A new role to play." Anger swelled up, the Necromancer was right. The Light has abandoned him, allowed him to die! He stood up, wrapping a peice of cloth around his face and simply asked "Where shall I fight?"